supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf (Between Angels and Demons)
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes, Loup Garou, or even just Wolves for short) are a supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome, and extremely hostile wolf-like beasts on the night of the full moon. Even in their human form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, but not to the same level as a vampire, and not as powerful as the abilities they have on a full moon. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires, due to their venomous bite, which is lethal to them. Physiology Food Like normal humans, werewolves eat human food. However, when turned into ferocious beasts, they are exclusively carnivorous, feeding on parts and organs of humans and beings of other species. They may refrain from eating in the transformed period, although they wake up extremely hungry the next day. Appearance In their transformed form werewolves have an appearance that blends human and wolflike traits with wicked fangs and a wild, predatory appearance. The color of the werewolf's fur and fur differs from one another. Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the time, in addition to their improved speed, strength and healing abilities. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf only turns into his wolf form under the full moon. The first transformation is quite slow and the person undergoes at least five or six hours of intense pain like bones breaking before the actual transformation. After the first transformation, the experience does not last that long, but it is still painful and something many werewolves fear. During transformation, the person's body is twisted unnaturally as the bones reshape, causing the person immense physical and psychological pain. Later, the werewolf grows by excessive body and becomes wild. His irises turn golden yellow, his sclera turns black, and his teeth lengthen into canines before finally turning into his wolf form. A werewolf returns to human form after a few hours, sometimes earlier, sometimes later. After transforming back to human form, the werewolf will experience muscle pain for some time. Psychological characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive, strong and fast, even in human form. Some often have trouble controlling their temperament, especially before and right after the full moon. Those born but the werewolf's curse is still latent may exhibit some supernatural traits that can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for size and age, but cannot completely transform and also tend to faint when they become overwhelmed by tantrums. Werewolves seem to have a strong sense of duty and loyalty to protect their own and feel a responsibility to help their fellow werewolves whenever they can. Loyalty Code Werewolves, unlike vampires, have an unwavering sense of loyalty and generally relate to other werewolves they encounter. They form groups and work together as one extended family. The bond of loyalty among werewolves is so strong that, although changed under full moons, the only beings they don't attack are other werewolves (regardless of whether or not they activated their werewolf gene). Attitudes Humans Werewolves generally have no problem with humans, as they prefer to live far from crowded cities and places, often living in isolated areas such as mountains and forests. The only time problems arise between werewolves and humans is at the full moon. Hunters The opinion and attitude towards hunters varies from individual to individual. However, because hunters are aware of werewolves and hunt them, many werewolves dislike them and consider them enemies. Most werewolves try to avoid the hunters or seek them out to kill them. There are also some werewolves that work with hunters or are themselves hunters. Vampires The opinion and attitude towards hunters varies from individual to individual. However, because hunters are aware of werewolves and hunt them, many werewolves dislike them and consider them enemies. Most werewolves try to avoid the hunters or seek them out to kill them. There are also some werewolves that work with hunters or are themselves hunters. Powers and abilities *'Super Strength': Werewolves have supernatural strength that makes them much stronger than humans. Even in his human form a werewolf has incredible strength, yet they are not as strong as vampires or other monsters. When transformed, their strength expands and they outnumber the same-age vampires and most monsters. *'Super Speed': Werewolves are much faster than humans. They have this ability transformed or not, although it is stronger than night and even more so when they are transformed. *'Super Senses': All werewolves have much sharper senses than humans, and can see in the dark, and hear and smell odors over great distances. *'Super Agility': Werewolves have superhuman agility. They can jump high, climb, turn and run very fast without difficulty. *'Invulnerability': Werewolves can suffer much more trauma than humans and certain monsters without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They are not killed by conventional means and weapons either. *'Accelerated Healing': Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities that can regenerate any nonlethal damage and can also heal damage that would be fatal to humans. Although they may do so in human form, it occurs more slowly than in wolf form. *'Transformation': During the full moon, they change involuntarily. However, if a female is pregnant, she will not transform because the transformation is potentially fatal to the baby. *'Infectious Bite': The werewolf bite has a toxin that transmits the condition to humans, turning them into werewolves. For vampires, the toxin acts as a type of poison that enters the bloodstream, producing discomfort and weakness with uncontrollable hunger that progresses to illusions, hallucinations, senseless anger and dementia. *'Longevity': Werewolves, while not immortal, age more slowly than humans and have a much longer shelf life. *'Claws and Fangs': Werewolves have powerful claws capable of cutting metal. Their prey can tear human flesh and break bones. Weakneses *'Silver': A werewolf's main weakness is his vulnerability to silver. Contact with silver hurts them. An injection of silver nitrate can kill a werewolf. *'Decapitation': Werewolves can be killed if their head is torn off. *'Dismemberment': Werewolves can be killed if cut into pieces. *'Heart Destruction': Destruction of a werewolf's heart results in immediate death. *'The Colt': Colt has the ability to kill almost anything. *'Physical Trauma': Minor injuries can cause werewolf pain. Cutting a werewolf's throat is not enough to kill them, nor a broken neck, as they can come back to life on the full moon. Category:Werewolves (Between Angels and Demons)